Sally estalla
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce a Sally como una buena, linda y tierna muñeca de trapo, pero una vez que su paciencia llega a su límite, ella estalla y se convierte en lo opuesto a eso. AU, completamente OOC. Clasificación M por gore, sadismo y muerte de personajes. ¿No te gusta una versión sedienta de sangre de Sally? ¿No te gusta el gore? ¡NO LO LEAS!


Todos la conocían como una muñeca de trapo muy linda, tierna, cariñosa y amorosa.

Pero al igual que cualquier otro ser en el universo, su paciencia tenía un límite...

Y ella había llegado al suyo.

"¡No es justo!" Pensó Sally mientras lloraba, "¡El Dr. Finkelstein sigue tratando de encerrarme solo porque elegí a Jack en vez de a él! ¡Y todo el pueblo piensa que no soy lo suficientemente aterradora para ser la Reina Calabaza!"

¿Qué pasó, se preguntarán? Bueno, Jack se había presentado en el laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein, para pedir no sólo para una mejora de su blandialma para el Halloween de ese año, sino también para pedir la mano Sally en matrimonio. Pero en un increíble (más no inesperado) acto de celos, el doctor le gritó a Jack que se largara, lo cual hizo casi de inmediato después de que el doctor sacara una especia de arma enorme. No sólo eso, sino también todos en la Aldea de Halloween se habían reído del pobre intento Sally para asustar, cuando ella había intentado asustar al Alcalde, a las brujas, y a Lock, Shock y Barrel.

"¿Ya has tenido suficiente?" Dijo una voz en la mente Sally.

\- ¿Qui-quién está allí? - Preguntó Sally a la nada.

"Soy yo, tu lado oscuro, el que has mantenido escondido todo este tiempo." Respondió la voz.

\- ¿Qué?

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, yo soy tú, sólo que más segura, agresiva y, sobre todo, más maligna."

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"No puedo soportar el verte sufrir, así que vine aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda." Dijo la voz en un tono vicioso. "Dijiste que has tenido más que suficiente, y yo tengo la solución a todos tus problemas"

\- ¿Y cuál es?

"Ellos dijeron que no das miedo, muéstrales lo que es el verdadero terror."

\- ¿Cómo?

"Mátalos, mata a todos los hijos de puta que te han lastimado."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Dijo otra voz, esta vez en su tono normal.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - Preguntó Sally a la nueva voz.

"Tú eres una persona gentil, no una asesina, no puedes seguir su consejo, ¡no es correcto!"

"¡¿Te parece que es correcto que todos se burlaran de nosotras?! ¡¿Acaso lo es?!" Respondió la voz viciosa.

"No lo es, pero no podemos hacer eso, ¡ellos son nuestros amigos!"

"No le hagas caso a ella, Sally, siempre puedes conseguir nuevos amigos, y además, ¿qué clase de amigos siempre se burlan de tí?"

"Jack saldrá herido si lo haces."

"Si alguna vez lo llega a saber, pero siempre y cuando él no lo sepa, él no tendrá porqué sentirse mal."

Algo dentro Sally se quebró, su lado oscuro estaba en lo cierto. Ella sonrió de una manera maligna, completamente segura de su decisión.

\- Tienes razón, oscura yo, si este maldito pueblo piensa que se puede reír de mí cada vez que quiere, ¡no voy a permitirlo! ¡Esta vez todos en la aldea de Halloween aprenderán a no meterse conmigo otra vez! ¡Les mostraré lo que es el verdadero horror! - Dijo Sally.

La parte buena de Sally desapareció mientras la verdadera Sally y su lado maligno rieron maliciosamente.

La verdad era que Sally siempre se había preguntado si alguna vez sería capaz de pensar en algo espeluznante, pero ahora esos días habían quedado muy atrás, ahora ella sólo pensaba en venganza. Venganza en contra de los que alguna vez le hicieron algo malo a ella ó a los pocos que le importaban a ella.

\- ¿A quién debo matar, oscura yo?

"El Dr. Finkelstein siempre ha tratado a Igor y a nosotras como sus esclavos, apenas dejándonos tener la más mínima libertad. El alcalde siempre está quejándose por el Halloween y jodiendo a nuestro amado Jack para que termine los planes para el próximo Halloween. Lock, Shock y Barrel han causado destrozos lo largo de toda la aldea, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de Oogie, pero ahora esos pequeños bastardos se han convertido en unas verdaderas pestes. Y también está el tal Payaso, ese hijo de puta casi nos arrolló en la primera asamblea del pueblo a la que asistimos, y hoy en día siempre se burla de nuestra antigua incapacidad para asustar." Dijo la Sally maligna.

Sally pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Su primer objetivo era el Doctor, ella tendría que acabar con él cuando él fuera a ver cómo estaba. Una vez que ella acabara con él, ella iría a la casa de Payaso, entraría y acabaría con su vida. Entonces ella tendría que ir a la casa del Alcalde, tendría su venganza y se dirigiría fuera de allí. Y, por último, ella iría a la vieja guarida de Oogie, para que pudiera "encargarse" de Lock, Shock y Barrel.

\- Ahora, ¿qué puedo usar para matar al doctor. - Dijo Sally con total naturalidad.

Sally observó su cuarto, entonces vio algo, un cuchillo que se le había olvidado allí cuando ella estaba cocinando para el anciano. Sally caminó hacia el objeto y lo tomó mientras ella sonreía malévolamente.

"Justo lo que necesitaba." Pensó Sally.

Sally se escondió en las sombras, esperando pacientemente al viejo doctor, ella no tenía ninguna prisa, ella podía esperar el tiempo que fuera para comenzar su venganza.

Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, el doctor despertó, pensando en lo que Jack le había dicho el día anterior.

"¿Fui demasiado duro con él? Tal vez sólo estoy celoso de que Sally lo eligió en lugar de a mí, tal vez debería ir a disculparme con Sally y decirle que ella tiene mi bendición para casarse con Jack." Pensó el doctor, sin saber lo que Sally había estado planeando.

El doctor se vistió y bajó por la rampa de su casa. Llegó a puerta de la habitación Sally y la abrió, sin percatarse de lo que iba a suceder.

En cuanto Sally oyó abrirse la puerta, ella sonrió diabólicamente y levantó el cuchillo.

\- ¿Sally? - Dijo el doctor que al abrir la puerta con cuidado. - Lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer, sólo quería decirte que...

El doctor tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en su cama, pero la encontró vacía.

\- ¿Dónde está esa chica? - El doctor se preguntó en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué no intenta mirar detrás de usted? - Respondió Sally con una voz fría.

El doctor giró su silla de ruedas y se quedó sin aliento al ver a su creación sonriéndole de un modo maníaco y con un cuchillo levantado en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó el doctor mientras retrocedía.

\- Vengarme. Usted y toda la maldita aldea de mierda ya he me han colmado la paciencia. - Respondió Sally mientras acorralaba al doctor.

\- Sally, mira, lamento mucho todas las cosas malas que te hice, sólo quería lo mejor para tí. - Dijo el doctor mientras temblaba de miedo.

Al oír esto, Sally se rió del patético y discapacitado doctor.

\- ¿Lo mejor para mí? - Rió Sally ante la estupidez del hombre. - Usted es patético, ¿acaso no pudo encontrar una mejor excusa para convertirme a mí y a Igor, en sus esclavos?

\- ¡Por favor, Sally, vuelve en tí misma! ¡Esta no eres tú!

\- Esta es la nueva y mejorada yo, doctor. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, Sally! ¡Perdóname!

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir misericordia, doctor. - Dijo Sally mientras levantaba el cuchillo. - Ya tomé mi decisión, ¡y voy a terminar su vida en este momento!

\- ¡Sally por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Haré lo que digas!

\- También es demasiado tarde para eso, "padre." - Dijo Sally mientras miraba al doctor, siseando la última palabra con burla y sarcasmo.

\- ¡NO!

Sally apuñaló al anciano una vez, mientras su sangre manchaba su vestido y sus manos, ella se rió diabólicamente y miró a los ojos de su creador, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas y miedo. En ese momento, ella se dió cuenta de cuánto le encantaba ser temida.

El doctor tosió bastante sangre mientras Sally siguió apuñalándolo una y otra vez. La muñeca asesina se echó a reír como una loca, y una vez que el doctor dejó de moverse, ella se quedó en silencio, mirando al cadáver ensangrentado frente a ella.

\- Nunca pensé que matar se sentiría tan... ¡TAN BIEN! - Dijo Sally mientras miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre. - De lo único que me arrepiento de esto es que voy a tener que mentirle a Jack.

Sally miró el cadáver de su creador con una mirada indiferente, luego se vio a sí misma y su dormitorio, y se dio cuenta de que su vestido y habitación eran un completo desastre gracias a todas las manchas de sangre.

\- ¡Hmph! Incluso después de muerto, me deja todas las tareas a mí. - Dijo Sally despectivamente.

Sally fue a su armario, tomó otro vestido y se cambió de ropa. Luego ella tomó el vestido manchado y limpiar toda la sangre que se había derramado de las puñaladas que le dio a su creador.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sally había terminado de limpiar su habitación y ahora estaba llevando el cadáver del Dr. Filkenstein fuera de su cuarto. Desafortunadamente, Igor la vio mientras ella estaba arrastrando el cuerpo del doctor de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué estar haciendo con el amo, Sally? - Preguntó Igor. - ¿Por qué el amo estar manchado?

\- Igor, no se suponía que vieras esto. - Dijo Sally.

\- ¿Qué hacer Sally al amo?

\- Terminé con nuestro sufrimiento, Igor, ¡él nos trataba como sus esclavos!

\- ¿Por qué, Sally?

\- Tuve suficiente de él, y también de la aldea, ahora tengo la intención de mostrarles lo que es el verdadero horror, y si alguien trata de detenerme, él o ella sufrirá el mismo destino. - Dijo Sally mientras sacaba su cuchillo. - No quiero matarte Igor, pero tendré que hacerlo si intentas decírselo a alguien.

\- Igor no hablará, Igor pensar que Sally estar correcta.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Igor odiar ver a Sally ser maltratada, Igor querer hacer eso, pero Igor nunca tener valor de hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú te preocupabas por mí? - Dijo Sally con una mirada triste.

\- Igor pensar que Sally ser hermana. El doctor Finkelstein crear a Igor también, después de todo.

\- Gracias Igor, ¿te importaría ayudarme a deshacerme de este cadáver?

\- Igor ayudar hermana. - Dijo la criatura jorobada felizmente.

La muñeca de trapo y la criatura arrastraron el cadáver a la parte de atrás del laboratorio, donde encontraron una alcantarilla. Ambos la abrieron y arrojaron el cuerpo del doctor en ella sin el menor cuidado. Luego Igor puso la tapa de la alcantarilla de vuelta en su sitio y miró a Sally.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer Sally ahora? - Preguntó Igor.

\- Me ocuparé de algunos "asuntos" que dejé pendientes. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Puede ayudar Igor a Sally?

\- Igor, esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer Igor, ama?

\- No soy tu ama, Igor, eres libre, si quieres quedarte, hazlo; haz lo que te plazca a partir de ahora, pero nunca sigas mis pasos, por favor.

\- Igor promete.

Sally sonrió de una manera amable y se fue, mientras Igor regresaba al interior del laboratorio.

Unos momentos más tarde, Sally entró a hurtadillas en la zona residencial para eliminar a su siguiente objetivo, Payaso.

"¿Qué debo hacer para acabar con él?" Pensó Sally mientras se adentraba en la zona residencial. "Tal vez pueda encontrar algo cuando llegue a su casa." Sally decidió improvisar cuando llegara a la casa de Payaso.

Finalmente, después de unos pocos minutos más, nuestra querida muñeca de trapo enfurecida llegó a la casa de Payaso, forzó la cerradura con su aguja de coser y se metió dentro de la casa. Cuando ella se dió la vuelta después de cerrar la puerta, ella encontró una cuerda.

"No es mi estilo, pero debería funcionar." Pensó Sally mientras caminaba hacia la cuerda.

Sally tomó la cuerda, justo cuando oyó que alguien se movía hacia la sala de estar, exactamente la misma habitación donde ella estaba.

"¡Maldita sea!... No, espera, es perfecto. ¿Por qué es que mis víctimas siempre vienen a mí? Hmm, mejor sólo agradécelo, sin preguntar el porqué, Sally, eso hace que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil." Dijo Sally en su mente mientras se escondía detrás de un mueble.

\- ¿De qué debería burlarme hoy? - Se dijo Payaso a sí mismo mientras andaba en su monociclo. - Tal vez la ropa de Sally, o su mente inocente... ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ella tiene tantas cosas de qué burlarse, que debería ser un crimen!

\- No, Payaso, el único crimen es que Jack te ha dejado vivir demasiado tiempo. - Dijo Sally mientras salía de su escondite.

\- ¡¿Sally?! - Preguntó Payaso, no con miedo sino con sorpresa. - ¿Has venido aquí para dejarme hacer más chistes sobre tí? - Preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tentando su suerte.

\- ¡No, maldito idiota! - Gritó Sally a su víctima inconsciente. - ¡Estoy aquí para hacer esto...!

Sally se abalanzó sobre Payaso, usando un golpe para hacerlo caer de su monociclo, luego desenrolló la cuerda, la arrojó alrededor del cuello de Payaso y comenzó a estrangularlo con ella.

\- ¡Déja...me... respirar...! ¡Para, por Favor! - Rogó Payaso a la muñeca de trapo.

\- ¡¿Acaso te detuviste cuando te dije que no te burlaras de mí?! ¡¿Lo hiciste?! - Preguntó Sally mientras apretaba la soga alrededor del cuello de Payaso cada vez más.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Demasiado tarde, Payaso, ¿esto te parece divertido? - Sally preguntó de una manera maníaca.

Payaso negó con la cabeza, pero la cuerda alrededor de su cuello no se movió ni un poco.

\- Qué mal, porque quien ríe al último, ríe mejor, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Sally maniáticamente mientras Payaso dejaba de moverse.

Sally soltó la cuerda y se quitó el cadáver de encima.

\- Muy bien, dos de seis. Ni siquiera la mitad, pero eso cambiará muy pronto. - Dijo Sally mientras se reincorporaba y se iba de la casa de Payaso.

"Ahora es momento de enseñarle al Alcalde que no debe fastidiar a mi novio." Dijo Sally en su mente.

Sally se escabulló fuera de la casa de Payaso y encontró la casa del Alcalde, la cual estaba cerrada.

La muñeca de trapo se abofeteó mentalmente a sí misma por ser tan estúpida por olvidar que los Hermanos Vampiro resguardaban las llaves de la casa del Alcalde, ya que Jack se lo había dicho hace unos meses, poco tiempo después de la Venganza de Oogie.

Ella llegó a la difícil conclusión que tendría que trepar por un costado hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar para colarse dentro de la casa. Gruñendo con desesperación, ella comenzó a trepar, para su suerte, sin atraer a algún testigo.

Ella subió al menos diez metros antes de encontrar una puerta. "Qué Alcalde más tonto, vaya que es un idiota." Pensó Sally.

Y de nuevo, ella se encontró en otra dilema, ya que ella no tenía armas ni nada que pudiera utilizar para matar.

"Ese idiota debe tener algo útil, si no voy a tener que usar mis propias manos." Pensó Sally, sonriendo mientras las últimas palabras pasaban por su mente.

Mientras tanto, Jack estaba caminando al laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein, completemente decidido a tomar la mano de Sally, incluso si tenía que hacerle frente al doctor y sacarla del laboratorio del doctor por la fuerza.

"No importa lo que el doctor diga esta vez, Sally me ama y yo la amo, así que de un modo u otro, ella y yo vamos a casarnos." Pensó Jack con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

Jack llamó a la puerta, pero él se quedó algo confundido al encontrarla abierta. Jack se encogió de hombros y entró al hogar del científico, sin darse cuenta de que había una línea roja en la rampa que provenía del cuarto Sally.

Al pasar por la puerta de Sally, Jack la encontró abierta. Él se confundió de nuevo.

"¿No se supone que la puerta de Sally debería estar cerrada?" Se preguntó Jack en su mente.

Jack abrió la puerta y encontró vacía la habitación de su novia, a excepción de los muebles.

\- Hmm... ¿dónde está Sally? - Preguntó Jack en voz alta.

Jack examinó la habitación y vio que uno de los vestidos de Sally estaba dentro de un pequeño bote de basura. Esto lo confundió un poco y lo incitó a caminar hacia el bote para tomar la prenda, sólo para dejarla caer con horror cuando vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Jack se quedó sin aliento, pues pensó que el doctor había matado a Sally y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Jack corrió tan rápido como pudo a la parte superior de laboratorio del Doctor para vengarse. Si tan sólo él hubiera sabido la verdad.

Jack buscó a través de todo el laboratorio, pero no encontró ninguna pista sobre el paradero del doctor.

\- Ese cobarde. - Dijo Jack. - Debe haber sabido lo que le haría con él si alguna vez llegaba a enterarme de lo que hizo. No importa, nada puede detenerme de encontrarlo.

El Rey Calabaza corrió por la rampa y encontró una curiosa línea roja en ella. Él siguió la línea y vio que llevaba al exterior del laboratorio. Jack bajó y se dio cuenta de que la línea daba un giro alrededor del edificio, guiándolo a una alcantarilla.

Jack levantó la tapa y vio un cadáver ensangrentado que llevaba puesta una especie de bata de laboratorio.

"¿Bata de laboratorio?" Pensó Jack. "Espera... Sólo hay una persona en toda la Aldea de Halloween que utiliza ese tipo de ropa... Pero no puede ser..."

Jack saltó dentro de la alcantarilla, echando un vistazo más de cerca y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que el cadáver era el del doctor Finkelstein.

\- ¿Quién podría haber...? - Se preguntó Jack en voz alta.

\- Jack no deber encontrar esto, ahora Igor tener que asegurarse que Jack nunca decir a nadie de esto. - Dijo Igor mientras Jack se volvía para encararlo.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto Igor? - Preguntó Jack.

\- Igor prometer no decir.

\- Averiguaré quién hizo esto, y nadie va a detenerme.

Igor trató de arremeter contra Jack, pero éste utilizó su blandialma para salir del camino y fuera de la alcantarilla. Jack puso la tapa antes de Igor pudiera salir y comenzó a correr.

"No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero descansaré hasta encontrar quién esté detrás de todo esto." Pensó Jack.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto con la muñeca ded trapo homicida)_

* * *

Sally blandía una espada que había encontrado colgada en una pared, y ahora ella había acorralado al Alcalde y lo miraba con una expresión digna de una maníaca.

\- ¡¿Por-por qué haces esto?! - Preguntó el Alcalde mientras temblaba de miedo.

Sally levantó la espada y se rió diabólicamente, miró a la patética criatura gimoteando frente a ella, ella le dio una patada y lo inmovilizó en el suelo con la espada en el cuello.

\- Usted hizo esto, esta estúpida aldea me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Ustedes se han burlado de mí cada puto día de mi maldita vida, ¡y ahora voy a hacerles pagar a usted y a esta aldea de mierda, poniéndole fin a sus vidas miserables y sin valor! - Le gritó Sally al Alcalde.

El Alcalde se retorció y luchó por escapar, pero Sally puso su pie izquierdo en su pecho mientras ella levantaba la espada para darle el golpe de gracia.

El Alcalde miró a Sally a los ojos, estremeciéndose y gritando de terror en cuanto sintió el fuego y el odio de aquellos ojos que alguna vez mostraron cariño y bondad. Sally sonrió maliciosamente y le cortó la cabeza al Alcalde.

La sangre de la criatura de dos caras salpicó por todos lados, Sally se limpió algo de ella de la cara y cortó la cabeza a la mitad, separando las caras del Alcalde. Ella se rió y comenzó a cortar el cuerpo con la espada, desmembrando el cuerpo del Alcalde.

Una vez que ella hubo reducido al Alcalde a una sangrienta pila de lo que solía ser un muerto viviente, ella soltó la espada y huyó para encontrar sus objetivos finales: Lock, Shock y Barrel.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto con el heróico Rey Calabaza)_

* * *

Jack oyó a alguien gritar de terror y sabía que algo no estaba bien, sin duda. Él corrió a la fuente de los gritos y vio que era la casa del Alcalde.

Jack corrió a la entrada y trató de abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Jack oyó a alguien riendo dentro de la edificación, una mujer para ser exactos, y alarmó completamente por el bienestar del Alcalde. Él transformó su blandialma en una bola de demolición y echó la puerta abajo.

Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde.

Jack estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando vio los restos sangrientos que solían ser el Alcalde, luego él cayó de rodillas y lloró amargamente por la pérdida de su amigo.

La tristeza de Jack fue rápidamente reemplazada por una inconmesurable ira y una inaguantable sed de sangre, él nunca había querido hacerle daño a nadie, pero esta vez alguien había ido demasiado lejos y lo había enfurecido.

\- ¡Encontraré al responsable de todo esto y lo haré pagar! - Jack gritó al cielo.

Jack encontró un rastro de sangre que llevaba al exterior de la casa del Alcalde por una puerta trasera. Él siguió el rastro y vio que iba directamente al cementerio.

Jack frunció el ceño con determinación y corrió hacia el cementerio.

Sally estaba corriendo hacia la vieja guarida de Oogie, ella había perdido toda la razón y estaba riendo histéricamente.

\- ¡Oh, Lock, Shock y Barrel! ¡¿Donde están?! ¡Tengo algo especial para ustedes! - Gritó Sally como una loca.

Sally encontró la guarida de Oogie, trepó por la cuerda del elevador con forma de jaula, y entró en la casa, donde encontró una habitación llena de instrumentos de tortura. La demente muñeca de trapo sonrió diabólicamente y tomó una guadaña, una lanza y un mangual.

Mientras tanto Jack estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus huesudas piernas se lo permitían; él podía sentir la oscuridad viniendo de alguien, no sabía quién, pero estaba seguro de que iba a hacer que esa persona pagara por lo que había hecho.

De regreso con Sally, tan pronto como ella encontró a los tres chiquillos, ella soltó una horripilante carcajada y les arrojó la lanza.

Shock y Barrel lograron esquivar el arma, pero Lock fue atravesado en el estómago por ella, dejándolo clavado en la pared para morir desangrado lentamente. Inmediatamente después de presenciar dicho acto, Barrel y Shock trataron de escapar de la desquiciada muñeca de trapo.

\- ¡Quédense, pequeños hijos de puta! ¡Si no lo hacen, sus muertes serán más dolorosas. - Gritoó Sally mientras corría tras los niños.

Sally atacó con la guadaña pero Shock y Barrel se movieron fuera del camino justo a tiempo, aunque la muñeca de trapo logró cortar el sombrero de Shock.

\- ¡Dejen de moverse, malditas plagas! - Gritó Sally.

La malvada y demente muñeca de trapo tomó el mangual y empezó a girarlo, luego ella se lo arrojó a Barrel.

Shock logró ver a la muñeca de trapo justo a tiempo, por lo que ella empujó su compañero fuera del camino del arma medieval. Por desgracia, el mangual la golpeó directamente en la cara y aplastó completamente su cráneo, derramando su cerebro por todo el lugar.

Algo de la sangre de Shock cayó cerca de la boca de Sally, ella sonrió y sacó la lengua para limpiarla, saboreando la sangre de la bromista muerta.

\- Ahora es tu turno, Barrel. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa maníaca mientras levantaba la guadaña. - ¡Prepárate para conocer a San Pedro! Oh, espera, no te irás al cielo... ¡Irás al infierno!

\- ¡Blandialma! - Gritó hombre, parando a Sally en seco.

Una masa verde le arrebató la guadaña de las manos a Sally, lo cual la hizo girar para encontrar a su peor temor justo en la entrada de la casa del árbol.

Jack lanzó la guadaña y miró Sally con el mismo fuego que ella había tenido en sus ojos cuando ella había matado al Dr. Finkelstein, al Alcalde, a Payaso, a Lock y a Shock.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Jack con toda la ira de su ser.

\- Ya había tenido suficiente, Jack, todos se burlaban de mí, me torturaban, ¡incluso me encerraban! - Respondió Sally con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Esa no es una razón para hacer una matanza!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera entonces, Jack?! Estaba enojada, ¡yo no sabía cómo demostrarle a todos que yo no era tan patética como ellos pensaban que yo era!

\- ¡Podrías haberlos ignorado!

\- ¡Inténtalo tú y dime cómo!

\- No puedo creer que me iba a casar contigo... Eres un monstruo...

Sally quedó sin aliento mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... - Susurró Sally.

Jack tenía el corazón destrozado, por decir lo menos, y Sally no se hallaba mejor. Ambos estaban enojados uno con el otro, y ellos sabían que todavía había algo que hacer.

\- Tengo que llevarte ante la justicia, Sally, para que enfrentes las consecuencias de lo que has hecho. - Dijo Jack severamente.

\- No voy a dejar que hagas eso, Jack. - Respondió Sally con el ceño fruncido.

Jack transformó su blandialma en una espada y Sally tomó la guadaña que iba a utilizar para matar a Barrel. Los dos ex amantes estaban ahora mirándose mutuamente con desprecio, ambos decididos a matar al otro.

\- Si no te rindes ahora, no me voy a contener. - Dijo Jack.

\- Yo no voy a la cárcel, ni a la tumba, querido. - Respondió Sally.

\- Que así sea, entonces.

Sally y Jack se lanzaron al ataque, la guadaña y la espada colisionaron y los dos muertos vivientes empezaron a forcejear.

\- Lamento que todo tenga que terminar así, Jack. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa falsa. - Podríamos haber tenido una hermosa familia.

\- No, gracias, no soy un fan de perras locas como a tú. - Respondió Jack con una sonrisa desafiante.

Sally oyó las palabras de Jack y eso la hizo enfurecer aún más, por lo que ella soltó un alarido y pateó a Jack, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Luego, la muñeca de trapo se abalanzó sobre él y se preparó para decapitar al esqueleto.

\- ¿Tus últimas palabras? - Preguntó Sally con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, yo no soy el que morirá aquí. - Dijo Jack que mientras se quitaba a Sally de encima.

Sally cayó sobre su espalda mientras Jack se reincorporaba rápidamente y se ponía en posición de batalla de nuevo.

La muñeca de trapo demente se levantó también, ella se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y tomó la guadaña de nuevo. Sally miró a Jack y se puso en posición de batalla también.

\- Después de que acabe contigo, ¡me poderaré de esta patética aldea y les mostraré lo que es el verdadero horror, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Dijo Sally en un tono maníaco.

\- De ninguna manera dejaré que eso suceda. - Dijo Jack.

Ellos se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo, empezaron a atacar y bloquear con sus respectivas armas, y parecía que ninguno iba a darse por vencido.

Después de unos minutos, Jack empujó fuertemente a su ex amada y cubrió su espada con llamas, luego miró a Sally con una expresión severa.

\- Yo no quería hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción. - Dijo el Rey Calabaza.

Sally sonrió y cubrió su propia arma con oscuridad que provenía de su corazón.

\- Fuego contra oscuridad, veamos cuál es mejor. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa maniática.

Los dos ex amantes se lanzaron al ataque, pero esta vez sus arremetidas y estocadas lanzaban fuego y oscuridad contra el otro, lo que les provocaba algunas lesiones a ambos combatientes.

Varios minutos habían pasado, y Jack y Sally todavía estaban luchando entre sí, ambos estaban cansados y malheridos, pero no estaban ni cerca de darse por vencidos.

Mientras tanto, Barrel, quien había estado observando a ambos ex amantes pelear, ya había tenido suficiente, así que el niño salió de su escondite y gritó:

\- ¡Ya es suficiente!

Jack estaba a punto de clavar su espada en el pecho de Sally, y ésta última estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza, cuando ambos se detuvieron en seco por el súbito grito de Barrel. Ambos adultos voltearon a ver al bromista y bajaron sus armas.

\- Jack, Sally se vio obligada a hacer lo que hizo, todos en la aldea le hicimos cosas horribles a ella, nos burlamos de su incapacidad para asustar, le jugamos muchas bromas, ¡el Dr. Finkelstein incluso la encerró por amar a alguien que no era él! - Explicó Barrel.

\- Y-yo... ¿Por qué me estás defendiendo? - Preguntó Sally.

\- Sé lo que se siente el ser obligado a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad. - Dijo Barrel. - Oogie nos obligó a Lock, Shock y a mí, a ser sus secuaces.

\- Pero Sally hizo algo inaceptable, ella debe ser castigada. - Dijo Jack con firmeza.

\- Ella fue sacada de quicio por toda la aldea, Jack, es nuestra culpa que ella estallara.

\- Pero, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, no es justo.

\- Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer por ella, ella no es una mala persona, ella es simplemente alguien que fue molestada demasiado y terminó por caer en mal camino.

\- Tienes razón... - Suspiró Jack en derrota. - Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? El Doctor, el Alcalde, Lock y Shock están muertos, ¿qué vamos a decirle a todos?

\- En realidad, tienes que agregar a Payaso a la lista. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa tímida.

Jack miró Sally con una mirada que decía: "Tienes que estar bromeando."

\- ¡Él se burlaba de mí todos los días! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

\- *Suspiro* Bien, podemos decirle a todos que fue un monstruo el que los mató, sólo Igor lo sabe y no le dirá nada a nadie. - Dijo Jack.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - Preguntó Barrel.

\- Puedes venir conmigo, tengo espacio de más en el laboratorio. - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa amable.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, casi lo matas hace unos minutos. - Dijo Jack, ganándose una fulminante mirada de la muñeca de trapo. - ¡No me mires así! Sabes que es la verdad. Ustedes dos pueden venir a mi casa, quiero darle a Sally otra oportunidad, y quiero estar allí cuando ella lo necesite, para que esto no ocurra de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sally brillaron de nuevo con amor, ella lentamente regresaba a su viejo yo.

O por lo menos, lo hacía parcialmente.

\- ¿En serio? P-pero pensé que después de lo que hice tú no lo harías... - Dijo Sally antes de que Jack le pusiera un dedo en los labios.

\- Sé lo que hiciste, y también me siento terrible porque te llamé "perra loca;" estaba enojado y no tenía idea de que tu vida fuera tan difícil. - Dijo Jack.

Sally abrazó a Jack con fuerza, lo que hizo que Barrel fingiera vomitar. Los adultos miraron al niño ante las acciones de éste y rieron un poco.

\- Parece que este es el comienzo de una nueva era para la Aldea de Halloween. - Dijo Jack.

\- Sí, y vamos a asegurarnos de que todos dejen de molestarte, Sally. - Dijo Barrel.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. - Dijo Sally mientras tomaba la guadaña. - Siempre puedo "persuadirlos" de que se detengan.

Barrel se escondió detrás de las piernas de Jack y éste sólo rió entre dientes.

\- Eres una chica mala ahora, ¿no? - Dijo Jack.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta ser temida, ahora entiendo porqué amas tanto el asustar. - Dijo Sally mientras guardaba la guadaña.

Los tres salieron de la Guarida de Oogie regresaron a la Aldea de Halloween, teniendo que romper y rasgar sus ropas un poco para engañar al pueblo.

Una vez que ellos llegaron a la plaza, los tres fueron rodeados por una gran multitud.

\- ¡Jack! ¡El Alcalde ha sido asesinado! - Dijo la bruja alta.

\- ¡Payaso está muerto también! - Dijo la bruja bajita.

\- Fue culpa de un monstruo... él los mató, y a Lock y Shock. - Dijo Barrel.

\- Estás diciendo mentiras, no eres digno de confianza, Barrel. - Dijo el Niño Cadáver.

\- Él está diciendo la verdad, Jack fue a pelear con él, y yo fui a ayudarlo. - Explicó Sally.

\- Esas son mentiras, eres demasiado cobarde como para siquiera pensar en ayudar a Jack. - Dijo el Hombre Derretido.

Sally sintió un ataque de ira, sus ojos reflejaron la sed de sangre que habían mostrado anteriormente, luego ella levantó el puño y lo agitó furiosamente hacia la multitud.

Jack vio que su prometida se había enfurecido otra vez, por lo que él puso su mano en su hombro y eso la calmó un poco. Entonces él le sonrió y se volvió para ver a la multitud.

\- Barrel y Sally están diciendo la verdad. - Dijo Jack con calma. - Lo vi con mis propias cuencas de los ojos. No llegué a tiempo para salvar a cualquiera de ellos, pero me las arreglé para arrinconar a la criatura antes de que pudiera continuar su matanza.

La aldea se quedó sin aliento ante la revelación horrible, pero falsa. Jack se reprendió mentalmente por tener que mentirle a su pueblo, pero él sabía que era lo mejor para Sally.

Entonces él recordó que tenía que hacer que el pueblo respetara a Sally de una vez por todas, por lo que él tuvo una idea.

\- También tengo que añadir. - Dijo Jack mientras miraba a Sally. - Que yo estaría muerto tambhién, si no fuera porque Barrel distrajo la bestia, y sobre todo porque Sally tuvo suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a ella y matarla.

La aldea, incluyendo a Sally y Barrel, se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Jack. Jack, por otro lado, parecía satisfecho de que todo el mundo se creyera la historia, él sabía que Sally estaría a salvo ahora, y que iba a ser respetada por la aldea para "salvar" a su Rey Calabaza.

\- No lo puedo creer. - Dijo el Hombre Cadáver.

\- Es que no es posible. - Dijo la Chica Submarina.

\- Es asombroso. - Dijeron los tres Señores Hyde.

Todo el mundo en la aldea miró a Sally y aplaudió su nombre, haciendo que la muñeca de trapo sonriera cálidamente.

\- Gracias Jack. - Murmuró Sally.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer. - Respondió Jack en voz baja.

La aldea comenzó a aplaudir el nombre Sally, y ésta sonrió de todo corazón. Ahora nada podía salir mal.

* * *

 _(Dos meses más tarde...)_

* * *

Sally estaba sentada en su oficina en el ayuntamiento, su trabajo como la nueva alcaldesa de la Aldea de Halloween era realmente agotador, sobre todo porque ella tenía dos semanas de embarazo.

Al recordar al pequeño retoño creciendo en su vientre, ella sonrió un poco recordar no sólo su luna de miel, donde logró hacer que su amado Rey Calabaza gritara, sino que recordó cuán feliz se había puesto su esposo al oír la noticia.

Claro que tras adoptar a Barrel, ellos lo habían tratado como si Sally nunca hubiera intentado matarlo y como si él fuera su propio hijo; pero aún así, ellos no pudieron evitar su euforia por haber concebido un bebé.

Al regresar a la realidad, Sally se frotó el cuello y suspiró, ser la alcaldesa era realmente difícil.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, alcaldesa Skellington? - Preguntó Jack mientras entraba en el despacho de Sally.

\- Muy bien, los planes para el Halloween del próximo año están casi terminados, ¡éste será el más horrible hasta la fecha! - Dijo Sally con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

\- Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras viniendo de tu boca. - Dijo Jack mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. - Pero sin duda, me encantan.

\- Eres un encanto, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, sí lo soy.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¡Consíganse una habitación! - Espetó Barrel al entrar en la oficina.

Sally y Jack rompieron el abrazo y se separaron, estando bastante sonrojados.

\- Barrel, te hemos dicho un millón de veces que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación. - Dijo Jack.

\- Sí, lo siento, yo sólo quería decir hola.

\- *Risa suave* Sigues siendo un niño. - Dijo Sally

\- Es porque aún lo soy, ¡dah!

\- Barrel, sé más respetuoso, ella no es sólo la nueva alcaldesa, sino también tu madre adoptiva. - Dijo Jack.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué están haciendo?

\- Acabando de los planes para el Halloween del próximo año. - Dijo Sally. - Pero estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.

Jack y Barrel miraron fijamente a Sally; la muñeca de trapo se dió cuenta de esto y dijo:

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sally, como la alcaldesa, puedes decidir cuando terminar tu turno. - Dijo Jack.

Sally se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la mejor parte de su nuevo trabajo?

\- ¡Oh, maldita sea! - Maldijo Sally.

Jack rió un poco y esto le valió una mirada asesina de parte de su esposa.

\- Cálmate, Sally, yo sé cuán estresante puede ser este tipo de trabajo. - Dijo Jack. - Pero sé que va a haber algo brillante para nosotros en el futuro.

Sally sonrió cálidamente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido mientras él puso sus brazos huesudos alrededor de ella.

\- Lo sé, Jack, lo sé.

De repente, hubo un golpe en la puerta, todos voltearon a mirarla y vieron a la familia Cadáver, todos ellos mirando de forma severa a Sally.

\- Tú mataste al Alcalde, Payaso, Lock y Shock. - Dijo Mamá Cadáver.

\- No, por supuesto que no... ¿De qué estás hablando? - Dijo Sally con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No mientas, lo sabemos todo. - Dijo Papá Cadáver. - Desde que le dijeron a todos que Sally había salvado a Jack, ninguno de nosotros lo creyó del todo, así que reunimos pistas, y encontramos esto.

Entonces, Mamá Cadáver les mostró a todos que ellos tenían el vestido que se había manchado con la sangre del Dr. Finkelstein cuando Sally lo mató. La muñeca de trapo tragó con dificultad, esperando que ellos no tuvieran más pruebas.

\- Eso no demuestra nada. - Dijo Jack confiadamente. - Ese vestido seguramente se arruinó con sangre mientras Sally cocinaba para el Doctor Finkelstein.

En ese instante, Sally le agradeció a todas las entidades cósmicas y deidades que existiran por haber hecho tan listo a su esposo.

\- Pues los científicos del Pueblo de San Valentín dijeron que la sangre pertenece al Doctor Finkelstein. - Dijo la Madre Cadáver.

Después de oír eso, Sally, Jack y Barrel no pudieron evitar maldecir a Cupido y a sus malditos adelantos tecnológicos que permitían hacer pruebas de ADN.

\- Y no sólo eso, gracias a un par de inventos que nos prestó Cupido, descubrimos un rastro de sangre que va de la habitación de Sally a la alcantarilla detrás del laboratorio del difunto doctor, y dentro encontramos su cadáver. - Dijo el Niño Cadáver mientras les mostraba una foto del cuerpo en descomposición del Doctor Finkelstein.

Eso fue todo, en ese momento, Jack juró que iría a declararle la guerra a Cupido por haber ayudado a que su esposa fuera descubierta.

\- Serás colgada una vez que el pueblo sepa de este atropello, al igual que Barrel, y Jack será destronado y desterrado. - Dijo la familia Cadáver.

La familia Cadáver se volvió y trató de salir de la oficina, pero Igor apareció y les cerró el paso.

\- Fuera del camino, Igor, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta asesina y sus dos cómplices paguen por sus crímenes. - Dijo el Niño Cadáver.

\- Igor no moverse, Sally no ser dañada, siempre y cuando Igor poder evitarlo. - Dijo la criatura jorobada.

\- ¡¿Tú lo sabías también?! - Dijo la familia.

\- Sí, e Igor no dejarlos ir. - Dijo Igor mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina Sally.

La familia Cadáver intentó detener a Igor, pero no pudo. La puerta fue bloqueada y la familia se volvió a ver a Jack, Sally y Barrel, quienes estaban riendo muy levemente, pero era más que evidente el hecho de que lo hacían con una indudable y escalofriante maldad.

\- Los felicito, casi logran que me descubrieran. - Dijo Sally mientras se dirigía a una puerta de su oficina.

\- Lástima que no le dijeran a nadie antes de venir aquí a presumir sobre sus hallazgos, y sé que no lo hicieron por cómo están actuando. - Dijo Jack con una fría voz.

\- Eso fue un error muy grave, ni siquiera un novato habría sido tan imbécil como para hacer tal estupidez. - Soltó Barrel.

Mientras Jack y Barrel hablaban, Sally rebuscó en una especie de armario, arrojando algunas cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un mangual, un frasco con la blandialma en su interior y su amada guadaña.

La muñeca de trapo, en su estado demente una vez más, les dio a Jack y Barrel sus armas y luego los tres le echaron un vistazo a la familia Cadáver, quienes temblaban de miedo.

\- ¡Por favor, no lo hagan! ¡No le diremos a nadie! - Dijo la Mamá Cadáver.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso. - Dijo Jack mientras transformaba su blandialma en una espada.

\- Saben demasiado. - Dijo Barrel mientras levantaba el mangual.

\- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que realmente no serán capaces de decirle a nadie sobre mí. - Dijo Sally mientras levantaba la guadaña.

Algunos gritos y risas malvadas se escucharon dentro de la oficina de Sally, luego el silencio llenó el aire mientras un charco de sangre empezó a salir por debajo de la puerta, mientras que Igor comenzaba a limpiarla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.


End file.
